Description (Adapted from Application): The proposed project deals with the enrichment of undergraduate students. The students' enrichment will be carried out by MBRS seminars, visiting scientist seminars, workshops, off-campus summer research, and regional or national scientific meetings. All biology majors will participate in visiting scientist seminars. All junior and senior biology majors will participate in workshops and MBRS seminars and interact with visiting scientists. Selected sophomore or junior biology majors will participate in off-campus summer research experiences at the National Center for Toxicological Research or other research institutions. These research participants will present the findings of their research at the MBRS seminars and at national or regional meetings.